1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of interactive audiovisual systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for linking real-time data with audiovisual content to enable a user to make selections, manipulate data, and to execute functions by interacting with the audiovisual content being shown at the time.
2. Art Background
With the development of computer technology, interactive systems are possible that allow users to retrieve data and transact business through various means. Through the telephone, without speaking to a live operator, users can retrieve various types of information, order pay-per-view cable programs, activate credit cards, obtain customer support for products, order movie tickets and listen to and buy musical selections. Using the Internet and commercial online services, users are able to read news reports, view photographs and video clips, listen to sound files, send electronic mail, converse and videoconference in real time with users in remote locations, view sports statistics, buy products, generate maps, and retrieve archived data.
Often a user may decide to use the telephone or an online service to perform such functions based upon programming viewed on television. For example, a user may view a music video on television and then decide to use an automated telephone service or the Internet to order an album by the artist shown. While viewing a football game, a user might be prompted to use the Internet to retrieve statistics for a certain player or team. Users desire to have the ability to perform these functions and new functions using the television instead of having to use a different device such as a computer or telephone.
The advances in digitization and digital compression of data, improvements in transmission media such as fiber optics, and the combination of computer technology with television and audiovisual systems has fostered the development of interactive audiovisual systems. In interactive audiovisual systems, broad bandwidth permits two-way communication, or "interactivity," between the user and a source provider. Such systems allow the user, utilizing a remote control device in conjunction with a set-top box coupled to a cable television, satellite direct broadcast or other communication system, to select a desired movie or program to be viewed, request services and perform other functions such as those that may be performed today using telephones and computer networks. Such systems generally require the user to access such functions by using channels separate from channels on which programming is shown and/or by using menus to access such functions. Often a cursor system is used to allow the user to perform functions using a remote control.
While such systems enable selection of programs and other functions through the television, the selection is not enabled as a function of the content appearing on the television screen. The user must enter a certain mode or otherwise enable a function which is always available to the user upon request. The present invention provides a method for enabling functions only at specified times based upon the content of audiovisual programming being shown to the user at the time. Furthermore, the functions enabled can be made to depend upon the content of the present audiovisual programming, so that the functions can be tailored to specific moments or events in an audiovisual presentation. The present invention presents the user with the ability to interact with the programming by selecting items appearing in the programming shown on the screen with a cursor, by making selections when prompted verbally by an on-screen host, or by other means. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention may be used for a variety of purposes, some of which are described in detail herein.